


It's Sans Undertale

by Akuji



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Ectoplasmic Parts, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Parody, This is a big fucking joke, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuji/pseuds/Akuji
Summary: Reader and Sans have a little fun.





	It's Sans Undertale

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

"A-Ah, Sans..." You moaned breathlessly as he tenderly ran his skeletal fingers down your body, stopping to linger around your puckered buds. Almost hungrily he gripped your left breast tight, bending his head down to lick your nipple with his blue tongue. You shuddered at the warm, ectoplasmic feeling, and he looked amused at your reaction. 

"Oh, you like that?" He went down once more, giving your other breast the same treatment, making you arch your back in pleasure. Between pants you let out breathy moans which furthered his activity, one breast in his mouth and the other roughly kneaded between his boney fingers. "That's a good girl..." He voiced his approval of your delicious noises. "Keep that up and we're gonna have a good time."

He lift himself off you. In a moment of silence, he stared you down, gaze trailing over your naked, fleshy body. His cock throbbed against his trousers, begging to be free from it's cloth prison. You stared at the bulge in his pants, licking your lips. Sitting up, you got on your knees before him. "Please," you begged, "take it all off, I wanna see you..."

Chuckling, he pat your head. "You're a needy little slut, aren't you? Strip me yourself." His words made you eager, and you began to oblige eagerly, removing his jacket and shirt. You gasped in delight when you noticed his blue, ectoplasmic belly that hung ever so slightly. You pulled off his shorts and was rewarded with the sight of a similarly colored ectoplasmic skelecock. Heat pooled in your legs and you licked your lips. "F-Fuck, Sans..."

Taking in his appearance. You couldn't help but think... God, you knew it was wrong, but you couldn't help yourself as the words tumbled out your mouth. "Please let me be inside you!"

If he had eyebrows, they would've shot up instantly. "Pardon?" Your gaze trailed down once more to his belly and he followed it, interested. "Huh... I suppose we could manage if you really want to..." His words were casual but his cock seemed to glow and throb even more excited than before, betraying his nonchalant tone of voice. 

Patiently you waited as he began to unhinge his jaw. You took this as your cue and stepped forward, placing your arms and head inside. His ribcage seemed to expand as you slithered down inside him, and before you knew it you were curled in his pouch. The gooey feeling around you made you ten times wetter than you were before. You spread your legs, using the wetness inside you as lube and began to rub at your aching clit, moaning in pleasure. "Fuck..." You heard Sans say, his voice echoing around you. Through his belly you saw him reach down and grab his glowing cock, giving it a jerk.

"S-Sans," You gasped. "Oh, fuck, S-Sans!" The both of you sped up your pace, cumming in unison. The feeling of release was heavenly, and your body felt so good as his tummy clenched during his orgasm.

"B-Babe..." The skeleton whimpered, unhinging his jaw for you to climb out. Collapsing in a sticky heap beside him, he pulled you into his boney arms.

Eyes fluttering closed, you smiled. "I love you, my handsome skeleton." He chuckled underneath you.

"I love you as well, my beautiful human."


End file.
